My Baby
by JustAnotherBibliophile
Summary: Annabeth and Percy make a mistake, and they have a baby when they are 19. Hera is outraged and takes the baby when she's born and Percabeth eventually breaks up due to the situation. Years and years pass, and Annabeth has become a teacher. A young girl stumbles into her class who just happens to look a lot like how she pictured her baby Sofia to look.
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth and Percy make a mistake, and they have a baby when they are 19. Hera is outraged and takes the baby when she's born and Percabeth eventually breaks up due to the situation. This is a Percabeth fanfic. **

She was tired of it all. She knew she was a young mother, and she knew that she had a lot of responsibility on her hands. She was lucky that everyone at Camp Half-Blood was so welcoming of it. Chiron even had Cabin Nine build them their own little small cabin for once their little angel got here.

Other than the whole drama with all of the gods disapproving and her dad pretty much disowning her, all was going pretty well. They had Grover and Thalia even lined up to be the godparents.

It seemed that the goal of everyone around her was that her darling baby girl would grow up _loved_. They all knew how it felt to be unwanted and unwelcome so it was an unspoken thing around camp that they couldn't let it happen to Percy and Annabeth's child.

So there the two parents were, laying in cabin three. Percy was spooning her and was just breathing in the smell of her lemon-scented hair. He was pretty sure that she had drifted off a little while ago, he could feel her breathing even out then and it had stayed there.

"Hey, Annabeth?" He asked quietly. He was almost whispering; he wanted to wake her up but not startle her. Annabeth was _not _a morning person in the slightest.

"Umhm," she grumbled back. Percy knew that in Annabeth morning speak (although it was almost dinner) it meant something along the lines of 'yes.'

"Have you thought about baby names?"

She started to shift around as he moved as well. Once they were facing each other, she answered him.

"I think I have a middle name picked out; did you have a first name?"

He brushed a small piece of hair away from her face and said, "I think I have one."

"Do you?" She teased. "Let's hear it."

He rubbed the back of his neck, how he always did when he was nervous. What if she didn't like the name he had thought of?

"I don't bite." She urged.

"Okay, Sofia."

Annabeth smiled at him. "Wisdom. Did you pick that for my mom?"

"No," he chuckled. "I picked it for you."

"Well I love it," the blonde replied. "Sofia Sally."

As she said that, her boyfriend's eyes lit up. He knew that Annabeth and his mom had a special connection but was not expecting her to give their daughter her name.

"Sally?" he asked giddily. "As in my mom?"

"Of course. Your mom and Paul are the only adults we have left outside of Chiron. My parents have both basically disowned me."

"You know my mom loves you like a daughter."

"I know that, that's why her middle name should be Sally."

He stole a quick kiss from her. "Okay, but we should get on our way to dinner."

She began to stand up, before Percy grabbed her playfully and pulled her back down to the bed.

"One last thing."

She giggled a little bit as he buried his nose in her hair which she had yet to pull back up into her everyday ponytail. "And what would that be?"

He pressed a little kiss to the area behind her ear. "I love you."

She turned him around and pulled him up off the bed before whispering back, "I love you too dweeb."

**So, here's the first chapter, I know it's not very log but I'm hoping to actually write this whole story unlike 'linked.' For the story I have in mind, I need a second name for their girl, so if you have any ideas, please tell me. (The name shouldn't really be one that Percy or Annabeth would choose,)**


	2. Chapter 2

Before she knew it, about a month after they had decided their angel's name, Annabeth's water had broken. They rushed her to the infirmary and Will along with two of his sisters had helped bring baby Sofia into the world.

Although it was painful, the young mother had never felt a joy quite like holding her baby girl in her arms. Percy cried like a baby because he was so happy. Leo even came into the room after everyone was looking more put together to snap a picture of the new family. He had found a way for the demigods to have technology, including cell phones and a professional camera for the big moments.

Who would have thought that Leo Valdez, with his shaky hands would be so good at photography? No one, but by the time they had come out of his brand-new printer, no one could doubt it.

Something that Piper had pointed out, was how beautiful Sofia was. She came out of the womb with a little bit to curly blonde hair and because she was a baby, her eyes were still a blue.

Annabeth prayed to Aphrodite that she would grow to have Percy's brilliant eyes. All of their friends had come to see the baby girl, and with each visit the young parents realized that they had made the right move in the situation.

"You already have your Daddy wrapped around your finger," Annabeth whispered to her daughter. "I also have him wrapped around mine, so I can safely say that it's a good thing."

Her baby giggled, lighting up the room.

"I love you darling," the blonde continued.

Then the sinking feeling fell into her stomach. She knew, maybe a second before it happened, that Hera was not pleased.

She appeared in the hospital room, almost like the evil fairy in a Disney movie, ready to whisk Sophia away.

"Annabeth Chase, you have disrespected me in many ways over the years. But I believe that this is the straw that will break the camel's back. You have had a child out of wedlock," she scolded.

"To be fair," Percy stepped in and argued for his girlfriend. "Wasn't it your fault we had the baby?"

This only seemed to anger her more. "How dare you question me. I came here for one purpose and one purpose only."

Annabeth held Sophia closer to her chest, wanting the goddess to just go away. She knew that Hera was going to do to her what Hera did next was what Hera had always done best; take away what the two heroes loved.

She snapped her fingers, and the baby was in her arms, crying hysterically. "This baby will be raised far away from the two of you," she spoke.

Percy stood in shock, while Annabeth was still getting over her daughter being torn from her arms. The former of the two finally gained his senses, and uncapped riptide, ready to fight a goddess for his daughter. He threw the sword, aiming for a lethal abdomen shot that would in no way hurt Sophia.

Hera was gone by the time it had left his hands.

After that, the two of them were never the same. After that, Percy had let his rage flow straight through his veins and he had become someone different. After that, Annabeth had wept hysterically for months, before she traveled back to California where she explained to her father and stepmother what had happened. They had apologized to her, knowing what it felt like to be parents.

The only good thing that had come of the situation was that she now was loved in her home, although Helen seemed to walk on eggshells around her stepdaughter the first few months. Then, Annabeth went to college, and got her degree in education. She minored in English.

This surprised everyone, due to the girl's life-long dream of being an architect.

"Things are different now," she had told her dad when he had commented on her choices.

Annabeth also had hit the gym majorly, almost as if she was trying to be in even better shape than she was before the baby. She had bounced back and passed her old goals in no time.

She graduated as valedictorian and got a job as a high school English teacher faster than you could snap your fingers. She was as happy as she could've been as a mother who had lost her child.

Percy didn't make it any easier as well. He had taken the loss in a different direction than Annabeth had taken it. She wept at least once a week for her daughter, even after all these years.

She was cut off from the other Half-Bloods and would never dare to go back to camp. By the time she had gotten her bachelor's degree and master's degree, her daughter was six years old.

Annabeth didn't pursue love or a family or anything she had before; she was after something _more _now. Every year that she taught and helped guide her sophomores through high school, she felt the hole in her heart start to weep a little less. She was the favorite teacher, the funny one who was seen as a genius if her students could get her to go off on a detour.

Every year, on Sophia's birthday, Annabeth would stop on her way home from tutoring after school and get a small cake, enough for her and her daughter, and got enough candles for her age.

15\. Her daughter would be 15 years old at this point. She was in high school now, if she wasn't being raised wherever she was. Annabeth had missed her daughter's everything, at this point she was the same age as the kids the mother taught. Sophie could have had her heart broken by now, she probably had her first boyfriend and her first kiss and Annabeth wasn't able to be there for her daughter. She was no longer a child; she was a young adult.

She forced herself to wipe her tears away, blow out the candles, and eat a slice of the cake. She turned the lights off in her kitchen and walked to her bedroom in the dark. A monster hadn't attacked her in years.

Annabeth wasn't at peace, necessarily; however, she felt as though she was in a state of purgatory (or whatever the christens called it.)

She was ready for the new school year.


	3. Chapter 3

She walked into school the Tuesday after Labor Day and looked at her roaster. She didn't really recognize any names. There was an Emily and a Zach and a Josh like there is in about every class in this generation, but she was never the type of teacher to gossip about the kids like the rest of them do. She knew that some kids were like Percy back when he was labeled as a troubled kid when he was the sweetest thing in the world. She just wanted to help these kids in whatever way she could.

Her school went by semester, so for the first half of the year she would have four classes and then they would switch to four new classes when the half-way mark was touched. However, she was a teacher, so by law she was given a planning period. She was very lucky this first semester with her planning period being fourth block.

If she had a family at home, she could go home early and do whatever that family needed. Instead, she could finish up her work to get ready for tutoring or she could go home and relax for a little bit.

There was an emptiness inside her that sat for a long time. When it came to the nights where she would sit at home and stare at a wall, she ached for the life she could've had. She could see a beautiful future where she could come home to Sophia and Percy. That was all she truly wanted.

The bell rang. Her new kids would be coming in from their lockers to wait in her room until eight when classes officially start. The first girl came into the room. She had pretty auburn hair that was a little bit too bright to be natural. That was another thing that was never a guarantee each semester but she loved to watch some kids change their hair color all the time. It was amusing to her.

The girl's hair was very curly for a white girl, and no doubt a little frizzy. Annabeth could sympathize with her. That was all she could gather from the back of her head.

More kids flooded in. She analyzed each as they came in, just like she did the first. At 5' 2" most kids towered over her, but she never had much issue with asserting the fact that she was in charge. On the first day everyone would be quiet, maybe for the first week even.

Roll call was always fun. There was always a kid to make a joke about his (or her) name and she would call them that for a little bit to show she was a good sport. Kids had nicknames and faces and some went by their last names... if she wasn't a daughter of Athena there was no way she would be able to do it.

"Jenna Andrews," she called.

A small voice responded "Here," which belonged to a brunette who had straight hair a small amount of makeup on her face, just to make her natural beauty shine through. She gave the girl her maternal smile.

"Emily Baker." A girl raised her hand. She was a dirty blonde who had a little troublemaker glint in her eye.

"Jared Benett." He was one of the extremely tall boys to walk in earlier.

"Gabriella Carter."

"It's just Ella, Ms. Chase," the girl replied politely, raising her hand as she did so.

She wrote 'Ella' down fast on her copy of the roster she got to keep rather than on the attendance.

"Dione Davis."

The girl who entered her class this morning first rose her hand and informed her that she went by her middle name, Hallie.

And that was how role continued.

The day seemed to go by quite fast. The next day she would give her kids her favorite assignment of the semester.

"As you can see by the rubrics on your desks," she spoke to the class. "You owe me an essay by the end of the week."

She could hear a few kids groan at her announcement.

"However, this one will not be counted in your grade. This is for me to see who you are as well as how much you progress when you write me another essay based on the same prompt at the end of the semester. That one will be counted towards your grade."

She had the attention of most of the kids in her classroom, although Jared, who sat at the back was already looking at the clock for the day to be over. A girl in the front row took another sip of her coffee.

"You also may be wondering about what you could possibly write about on the second day of school. The answer is simple—you. I want to know anything you'd like to tell me. You can tell me your likes, dislikes, friends, or even write about your latest relationship drama. The goal is that it is written in letter format and it comes from your heart.

"If you have any learning disabilities or even just ways to help you in the classroom, please tell me. I personally, have dyslexia and ADHD. Please don't be shy. I am also giving you all 90 minutes today to work on these as well as you having after school every day this week."

Ella rose her hand and Annabeth pointed to her. "How would you like us to turn these in?"

"I'd like you to hand write them and turn them in by the end of class Friday." She smiled at the class. "So here I set you free, please ask me if you need help, okay?"

There was a chorus of 'mhm' through the room.

Maybe five minutes later, Hallie came up to her desk. She slid her bookmark in the pages then shut it, putting it down on her desk.

"How can I-" She looked up at the girl, her breath being pulled from her lungs as she saw the child's eyes. There were Percy's eyes, staring right back at her. She swallowed and regained her composure. "help you?"

The girl blushed a bright red, looking very embarrassed. "Well, I need help."

"What would you like help with?" She elaborated.

"I- um, have dyslexia. I've gotten pretty good at reading, but writing is really hard for me."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Well I have time after school to help out kids who may need a little more time with a teacher. I'll make you a deal," Annabeth continued to the young girl. "If you do your best on this essay, I can see where you need help and then I can talk to your parents about the best way to help you."

"Sounds great." She took her paper and sat back down at her desk, feeling much better about English this year.

That Friday night, when she was grading the papers, one stuck out.

_Dear Ms. Chase, _

_To be blunt, I have never fit in. I've always considered myself to be smart, although my grades don't always reflect it. If I am able to hyper focus on a lesson, I would definitely say that I learn best listening so letters are unable to get in the way. I've already told you that I have dyslexia, but like you, I also have ADHD. _

_I don't know my parents. At least, I don't know my real parents. When I was younger, my Mom and Dad spun the tale as though I was some sort of lost princess who appeared on their doorstep. Nowadays, I never truly see them. My mom's career took off a few years back, and since then she hasn't been around much. I love her, but if I disappeared for a few days, she probably would not notice. _

_My dad is cheating on her. She doesn't know, and he doesn't know that I know. When I was growing up, I thought he was some type of superhero, but he's off with his side piece whenever he's not working either. _

_I also hate my name. My parents don't know that, but they also didn't pick it. It was written on my blanket when they found me. I'm pretty sure that there was a lot of legal issues with them adopting me as well because I didn't exist in the system. There's been a lot of DNA tests done, but I really want to meet my real parents. I mean, there has to be a reason why they left me, right?_

_Speaking of, I didn't see either of them at home yesterday so I would love to take you up on your offering for tutoring. I think it would be really great if my grades truly reflected my intelligence instead of my dyslexia. Did you have to deal with that when you were in school? _

_With how smart you are, I'm sure you can tell that my hair color is fake. I've also tried brown but it doesn't give me the unexpected aspect auburn does. My hair is naturally blonde, but that also makes me and others believe that I'm stupid. I'm tired of it to be honest. _

_I don't do any extracurriculars. I've tried almost all of the sports offered at the school in gym class and I haven't yet found one that I have a knack for. One summer when I was around 12, I did swim team, and even though I excelled, my mom pulled me out almost immediately because I made the mistake of expressing to her that I could breathe underwater. I think she thought I would drown myself, and let's just say she did everything in her power to keep me away from pools. _

_Basically, I don't feel at home in my own home and I am smarter than anyone thinks. That pretty much sums me up. I'm really excited for this semester and hope you can help me pass this and my other classes with flying colors. Last year, I managed to get on Honor Role and my goal this year is Principal's List. Thank you in advance for everything. _

_Sincerely,_

_Hallie Davis _

Annabeth took a second after reading the letter, and set it down on her table, taking her reading glasses off as well. Out of all the letters she had in her possession, Hallie's was probably the rawest out of all of them. The young girl was so much like her, only she wasn't a demi-god and wasn't fighting for her life at every turn.

She promised herself then, that no matter what it took, she would help this girl reach her goal of all A's this year. In just a few short paragraphs, this girl had Annabeth in her hands. The blonde was ready to take the girl in under her wing.

**Thank you so much for the reviews, and I'm finally starting to see the plotline in front of me. Thank you for baby names! I won't be updating as fast as I was over winter break because I'm back in school, but I'll update whenever I can!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hallie had hugged her when she told her she would be able to tutor her on Wednesdays after school. She noticed the young blonde was always the first in the room every morning. She seemed to be a morning person, which Annabeth was not. However, if seeing this girl who was so full of life every morning made her one, so be it.

Wednesday couldn't come fast enough to Hallie. She felt as though Ms. Chase could really be the first teacher to help her since she had overcome some of the same issues.

She was also much more determined now. She picked up a book from the library and tried to read it so she knew what sort of things to tell Ms. Chase when she was asked what letters were the hardest. She quit after about ten minutes due to a growing headache from the swimming letters, but it was more than she could usually manage.

Although in her letter she described how her parents were never around and sometimes didn't care, she was fortunate that she had such a beautiful home. Her parents were loaded. Even though she never saw her mom (who she loved, unlike her dad) she knew that her mom's goal was to put the money aside so she would be able to go through college without any loans.

She sat down on her couch and turned _Glee _on the television. She also then proceeded to open _TikTok _on her phone. So maybe she wasn't the most productive person, but so what. She didn't have any pets so she didn't really have anything to fill the time.

She wished she had a real family, with a dog to come home to and a dad to make dinner and a mom to ask her about her day. She wondered what her birth parents were doing but got a little angry at the thought. They gave her up, left her on a random doorstep with an ugly Greek name embroidered onto a blanket. Maybe if she kept lying to herself, saying they didn't mean anything to her, she would eventually believe it.

….

Percy Jackson was in New York, scouting out a man who claimed to know all about Greek mythology. This man was the closest thing he could find to a lead that would help him do the very thing that he had looked for in the last 15 years.

Find out how to make a goddess mortal. Once he did that, not only could he kill her, but also do whatever was necessary to find out where his baby girl is.

….

On Wednesday morning, Annabeth found herself going into school with a smile. She loved to tutor kids and she really wanted to help the girl who was so much like her.

"Hey Annabeth," Lily said as she walked in the classroom.

Lily was a senior this year and was Annabeth's half-sister (through Athena). They had discovered each other last year when the older sister had to intervene in a fight with a hellhound.

Lily knew who she was, of course, but she luckily never brought the past up. She knew that Annabeth had stopped coming to camp for a reason, and also didn't tell anyone at camp that she knew where she was. She wasn't about to ruin Annabeth's fresh start.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked.

"Not much, I just got to school early and figured that I should say hi since I haven't talked to you in a while." she replied.

"Hi, then. What classes do you have this year?"

"I have first block with Mrs. Santino because me being the daughter of Athena that I am decided to wait until senior year to take the required health class." They both laughed at the irony.

"Daughter of Athena?" A small voice asked from the door. Caught off guard, Annabeth turned to see Hallie there, looking very confused.

"You know Greek mythology?" The senior said, turning to the younger girl with a glint of playfulness in her eye.

She shook her head no.

"Well, if you have straight A's, in my book that makes you a daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom." She laughed lightly again. "But with those eyes, you seem more Poseidon to me."

"I have pretty good grades for being dyslexic."

Lily flashed her eyes to Annabeth. "Athena and he can be a killer combination sometimes, just look at the chariot."

Hallie glanced at her English teacher, noticing how aged she looked at that comment, then laughed an awkward laugh.

"Anyway, I better get to health, see you Bethie."

"Don't call me-"' her sister started, but she was already gone.

Hallie looked at her for another minute.

"She's my half-sister," she tried to explain. "On my mom's side."

"Oh."

Soon Josh came in, followed closely by the rest of the class, and the lesson started.

"Ms. Chase," Ella started, after being called on. "Since we kinda bore our souls to you in the letter assignment, I was hoping you would tell us a little bit about yourself."

She sat down on a stool, before answering, "Okay, what would you guys like to know?"

"Can you just tell us the basics then let us ask questions?" Jenna added.

"That sounds good to me. My name is Annabeth Chase, not Anna, Annie, Beth, or Bethie, Annabeth. Although you all should call me Ms. Chase." There was a slight laughter around the room. "I'm unmarried and I have two half-brothers on my dad's side, who are twins named Bobby and Mathew. I originally wanted to be an architect but around the time I was 19 I changed my mind and decided to be an English teacher. I have been teaching for about nine years now. That's about it."

Jared raised his hand. "Are you married?"

Some of the more immature boys laughed, but a quiet girl named Grace looked a little scandalized. She reminded Annabeth a lot of Hazel. There was a deep pang that hit every once in a while, when she was reminded of one of her Argo II crew.

"No, I'm not."

"Engaged?" He continued, merely joking.

"No."

"Dating?"

"No. I don't really have time for that stuff," she explained.

"And why is that?"

"Because I spend most of my time making sure that you will all be successful." At this comment, the room fell quiet due to the thoughtful think their teacher had said. "I don't have kids, but I consider each of you my kid. You can come to me for anything you need. I'll even beat up a bully for you." The kids laughed a little. "Not kidding I know how to judo flip people."

Another pang hit her.

"You're kinda like my hero," Ella confessed, not bothering to raise her hand.

"Thank you guys, is that all you need to hear?"

There was a collection of "mhm" and "yes" that traveled across the classroom.

"I promise to love every single one of you. And with that, let's go on with the lesson."

The day flew by fast after that.

"Ms. Chase," a small voice said at the door. "Should I just come in now or do you want me to come back?"

"You can come right in."

She moved to the desk that was set up at Ms. Chase's desk for when she tutored a student. She dumped her bookbag on the ground but didn't know what to pull out.

"Do I need a pencil?" she asked her teacher.

"Yes, do you have your textbook?" She nodded and pulled the two things out of her bag.

This year, for some reason every student was given one of those workbooks that you could write in, something about a brand-new English curriculum and a new standardized test at the end of the year that would probably not help them in life. Fun times.

"So how I usually do this is I will give you a head-start of sorts on what we will be doing in class. We're going to read things together, I'm going to help you think through interpreting the work, then we are going to answer questions to see if you retained the information. Because of your ADHD, as well as my ADHD, we can take breaks here and there. Sounds good?"

Hallie beamed at her. "Sounds perfect."

For the next half hour, they read the story, until Annabeth decided it was time for a break.

"You know your hair is starting to grow in blonde again at the roots?" she asked her student. "It looks like it's a light honey blonde." She teased and played with the end of her own hair. "Much like someone else I know."

"And who could that possibly be?" For the first time in her life, her dry joke immediately stuck and caused Ms. Chase to laugh.

"I'm sure no one of importance."

Hallie threw her teacher a sneaky smile. It was lopsided. With the grin and her eyes together, she suddenly reminded Annabeth of Percy.

"We should get back to the reading," she stated, her tone clearly showing that she was upset.

Thinking she had done something wrong, Hallie quickly dove back into the short story, not wanting to make her teacher mad.

Just like that, Annabeth wondered if this girl could possibly be a daughter of Poseidon, after all, that was where Percy got his eyes.

S_he probably already knows she's a demigod,_ Annabeth thought to herself. _Otherwise, he would have violated the oath made to Percy after the Titan War. _

Although she didn't know what the girl's situation was, she knew that she was going to have to watch out for monsters. Just in case.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I think this chapter might be on the shorter side, but I wanted to write one that was more Percy-central. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, they make my day. On with the story.**

It was actually kind of crazy how he had figured it all out. He was at home with his mom, who understood a little bit of what is was like to lose a child- although Percy did eventually come back from New Rome. It was three years after they had lost Sophie, and in between trying to kill Hera and attempting to break into Olympus, he would spend time with his mom and Paul. Of course, he had his own apartment, as well as a small job, but he only did those things to the bare minimum due to the fact he was, after all, an adult. Percy also loved to spend time with his little sister, Estelle, who was born about three months before his daughter. His little sister was watching Disney's _Hercules_.

To kill a god, you have to turn them mortal first. Up until that point, he had not thought things through. He thought that his rage would be enough to strangle Hera and watch the life drain from her eyes, but it was an awakening for him in a way- he would have to plan this out. He needed to find more information in order to pull it off. If only he had his wise girl to help him.

Percy thought of her often. He wondered how she was doing in California. He knew she lost more than he had, after all little Sophia had a home in Annabeth for nine months and was then ripped away from the young mother. Percy also knew that Annabeth had a secret case of baby fever back before they were even dating. To have that happen destroyed his girlfriend like nothing else.

About a year ago, he heard whispers about a man who could brew a poison so strong it could drain a god of their powers. He heard it from the minotaur, who he was forced to kill again. So, there he was.

"Come in, Perseus," the man's voice called. "I have heard rumors about what you are looking for."

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am someone who wants to help you in your quest." He said. His face flickered for a moment, giving Percy a glimpse as to who the mist was covering.

"Lord Hephaestus?"

"I'm going to help you kill my mother."

Percy sat down in the chair across from the god. "Please."

"Now, child, I have to warn you that Aphrodite is going to try and stop you on your path. She has spoken to the fates about you and they have told her that if you do this, she will not get what she wants in the end. You cannot listen to the lies she will try to plant in your head. Don't believe anything she tells you."

"So, you'll help me. What is it? A potion? A weapon?"

"Neither. It's blood."

"Who's blood?" Percy leaned in close, ready to drink up every word the god was about to utter.

"The blood of a legacy," the god told. "A child of two demigods."

Percy was a little taken back by this news. He could gather blood from a monster with no regret, but taking the blood of another demigod? He didn't know if he could do that.

"Are you willing to go as far as it takes?" Hephaestus daunted. "Are you willing to hurt someone innocent in order to get what you need?"

"What legacy?" The words tumbled out of his mouth, trying to force himself into doing this for his daughter. His Sophia.

"Her name is Hallie. She goes to school in California. It just so happens that her school is looking for a marine biology teacher."

"The school year has already started; how could they have a class without a teacher-"

"Trust me. You have the job. Don't screw it up."

"And how will I know which demigod it is?"

"Trust me you'll know her when you find her."

Right when Percy was about to ask why the god was helping him, he was transported to the inside of an apartment. Looking at his demigod proof phone, he could tell the time had a change of about three hours.

Hephaestus had sent him to California.

**Hey Guys! Sorry I've been so inactive lately; I'm trying to find my words again so I can write this story the beautiful way that it is in my head. Thank you all so much for the kind reviews, they make my day!**


End file.
